


Farewell, My Love [Art]

by BuckySunshine



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: 1872, Angst, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Last Kiss, M/M, Marvel 1872 #2, My First Fanart, Not A Fix-It, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckySunshine/pseuds/BuckySunshine
Summary: There was nothing else that Tony could do, except stealing his last goodbye.





	Farewell, My Love [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stony art (made in 2016). I hope you like it ♡


End file.
